Glossary
On this page you'll find typical terminology or abbreviations used by players during an FE Mafia game. Jumping into a game for the first time may be difficult, so if you're ever confused by what players are referring to, see below: *'Active Role': A role that demands decisions, such as whether or not to use the role, and/or who to use the role on. *'Alignment': The faction that you belong to. Either Town, Mafia, or Third Party. *'Anti-Town': Behavior that is considered scummy and goes against the Town, whether or not that player is actually Mafia. Lurking, bandwagoning, fake claiming, role fishing, distracting, and spamming are examples of anti-town behavior. *'Bandwagon': A group of votes on one player, typically with all voters acting as sheep and joining the train in quick succession without added reasoning. *'BP': Bulletproof. Used to indicate a player whose role prevents them from dying at night. This may refer to a typical Bulletproof, Godfather, or Serial Killer. *'Bussing': The act of throwing your scumbuddy under the bus in order to hide that you're also Mafia. See: Distancing. *'Counterclaim': A situation where two or more players claim the same role, or if one player claims that another's claimed action is impossible. *'Cult': A Third-Party faction typically run by a Cult Leader. A Cult's goal is to recruit Town-aligned players, turning them from Town to Third Party. *'Day': The phase of a Mafia game where lynching and discussion takes place. *'Daykill': A kill that takes place during a Day phase. *'Distancing': A common tactic used by Mafia in which a Mafia member will argue or put pressure on a scumbuddy publicly to hide that they are working together. *'FoS': Finger of Suspicion. Used to indicate that you find someone suspicious but are not going to vote them, for whatever reason (often because you are voting for someone even more suspicious). *'Fake Claim': The act of claiming a role that is not your own. Typically a scum tactic to attempt to lie and confuse the Town. *'Flavor': The story or theme that the Host writes to go along with that specific game. *'Flip': Upon death, the Host will flip the deceased player. This will reveal their role and alignment to all. *'Hammer': A hammer is a vote on someone which results in the majority needed to lynch them, ending the day immediately. *'L-1': Lynch minus one. This either refers to the second-to-last vote before a lynch is obtained, or a state where a player only needs one more vote to be lynched. *'Lurking': The act of stalking the Day thread without actively contributing. This is often seen as scummy behavior. *'Lynch': Lynching is the act of casting your vote against another player during a Day phase. The player that receives the majority of Lynch votes will be Lynched (killed). *'LyLo': Lynch-Or-Lose. This is a stage in the game where the town must lynch scum or they will lose the game. *'Mafia': The enemy faction in a standard game of Mafia. *'Massclaim': The act of forcing everyone in the game to claim their role. This is typically done towards the end of a game as a last ditch effort to out the remaining Mafia. *'Metagaming': Metagaming is the frowned upon act of basing your votes and opinions on a players' typical behavior from past games, as well as basing any role or game balance theories on how things are typically done in other games. *'Modkill': A player who breaks the rules will be Modkilled by the Host and eliminated from the game. *'MyLo': Mislynch and Lose. A stage in the game where the town can no-lynch safely. However, should they mislynch instead, it is likely one of the town will die the next night, resulting in a scum victory. *'Night': The phase of the game when the Mafia chooses their victim and all Night Actions are sent in to the Host. *'Night Action': The role-related action that a player must send to the Host during a Night phase. *'NK': Night Kill. A kill that takes place during the night, such as the Mafia's kill. *'NL': No Lynch, when no majority on a player is reached, or when a majority of players vote to not have anyone lynched. Choosing to NL is typically frowned upon. *'OMGUS': Oh My God You Suck. While occasionally used on its own as an insult, it's usually used as an inferred reasoning for purely retaliatory actions. For instance, an OMGUS vote on someone is one made purely on the basis that they are voting for you. *'Passive Role': A role that comes with no ability to choose when or how to use it, such as Bulletproof, Bomb, or PGO. *'Plurality': If Plurality is in effect during a Day, a majority of lynch votes does not need to be reached by the deadline. Instead, the player with the highest number of lynch votes will be lynched. If Plurality is not in effect, failure to reach majority will result in a No Lynch. *'Power Role': A Power Role is a role that is considered to be highly beneficial to a faction. Common examples of Power Roles include Cop, Doctor, and Vigilante. *'Pro-Town': Behavior that benefits the Town towards completing their win condition. *'Quicklynch': A quicklynch is a lynch whose wagon builds in a relatively short amount of time. *'Roleclaim': The act of revealing your role to your fellow players. *'Scum': A slang word for an anti-Town player. *'Scumbuddy': The term used to describe a pair of players who are both Mafia aligned. *'SK': Serial Killer. An SK is a Third-Party aligned player whose goal is to kill and outlast all other players. This role is included in most games. *'Softclaim': A softclaim is a statement that hints at a player's own role without explicitly giving any information away. *'Town': The protagonists of a Mafia game. The uninformed majority. *'Third Party': An alignment that is neither Town nor Mafia. A Third Party player tends to have their own win condition and must defeat both the Town and Mafia. Examples include Cult, Survivor, and Serial Killer. *'Train': A train is referred to as the string of lynch votes cast against a single player. *'Vanilla': Vanilla refers to a player who is roleless, used up their role entirely, or lost their role. A Vanilla Townie is someone who received the actual role of Vanilla. *'Votals': An abbreviation for Vote Totals. Votals show how the lynch votes have been cast so far during a Day phase so that all players may know what the vote count is at. *'WIFOM': Wine in Front of Me. The circular reasoning that results from trying to determine the choices of an opponent who acted with full knowledge that their behavior would be subject to scrutiny. Category:Articles